Love is a Battlefield
by Miaka6
Summary: (PG-13 for violence, and IY's potty mouth!) The Sengokou Jidai period, war rages amongst demons and humans. Kagome, a miko, and holder of 1/3 of the shikon-no-tama, is kidnapped and held ransom by not other then IY himself! (desc 2 long 2 fit!) Inu/Kag


A/N: Okay, well, this is a long, intricate web of stuff, and so I basically might wanna explain it.  
  
Kagome: Is a miko-in-training, specialized in healing and destruction spells, apprenticed to Kikyou. She's about 16 years old, and has captured the heart of most of the young village boys. Was assigned guardian of the 1/3 of the Shikon-no-tama that her village posseses.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Is one of the two leaders of the North quadrant, the largest army of youkai. He's about 17 years old, is an incredibly powerful fighter, and has a short temper. He is currently leading the troops into omni- massacres on human villages in order to retrieve the shikon shards.  
  
Kikyou: Is Kagome's miko sensei, and the main miko of the village. She seems to hold a grudge against her. She teaches her spells, but only because it would ruin her reputation if she didn't. She often makes Kagome perform menial tasks.  
  
Kaede: The retired miko of the village, sort of the the matriarch. She does is not as powerful as Kikyo, but still aids greatly when it comes to healing.  
  
Sesshou-maru: Is Inu-Yasha's brother, and the main the leader of North Quadrant. He's cold, collected, and calm, and dislikes his younger brother, who returns the malice.  
  
Sango: Is Kagome's life-long friend. She is a trained youkai-exterminator, and often outshines even the strongest of the village men in combat.  
  
Suriko: Is female dog-demon, who has had her eye on Inu-Yasha for quite some time. It seems the whole world knows about that, except, Inu-Yasha of course. Get's extremely jealous of any other female being around him.  
  
(More chars to introduced as they appear!!!!! Yes, that includes Miroku, Shippou. and even Kouga!)  
  
The setting is as follows. In the Sengokou Jidai period, a war is raging amongst men and youkai. The cause? The shikon-no-tama. Youkai and hanyou from all over the province have gathered slaughter the humans and collect the shikon shards. The purpose? Supposedly, when the jewel is gathered, supreme power shall be granted the race of demons. Or, for that matter, men. Thus, the youkai will stop at nothing to collect the jewel. But,. a last alliance of men and elves- (A/N lol. ^_^ I just had to add that. I love LOTR!) All grudges between the race of men amongst themselves have been put aside and one, great alliance has been formed. The hope of the nation lies in it's own people, the commoners.................(And a certain miko of course!)  
  
Oh, and, in this fic, Kikyou has nothing to do with Inu-Yasha. She has never been in love with him, or met him for that matter. Inu-Yasha DOES NOT return feelings for Suriko, and tends forget she exists, but, that is not how it appears to the rest of the quadrant, who believes he has some sorta bond with her, thus, no female will ever go near him, for fear of their head being ripped off. Okay! Now finally! Onto the fic!!!  
  
Disclaimour: I do not own Inu-Yasha, nor any of the other characters. I do, however, own some generic brand bubble gum, which I bought for the sole purpose that it contained 7 sticks instead of 5. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Higurashi Kagome wiped the trickle of blood that poured down from her brow. Assuming a fighter's stance, she focused her ki into one, bright, lethal ball of power.  
  
"HADOKEN!!!!" (A/N Yes, I know Hadoken's from 8-bit theater, but, I just love the way it sounds ^_^)she screamed as the nearest congregation of youkai erupted in sickly green flames. A throwing knife whizzed past her, knicking her right beneath her azure eyes. She winced, but only slightly, as she notched an arrow to her bow and impaled the owner of the air-borne knife. A scream was heard as a young village man in a blue kimono fell to the ground. Kagome jerked her head in the direction of the scream, and found the ground aroud him littered with the bodies of half-dead men. Her first reflex was to be sick, but she suppressed the feeling as she dodged the numerous ballistics whizzed past. She came to the man, and uttered a single incantation.  
  
"Naosu." The man's body shook, as the wound began close up slowly, as an overwhelming feeling of nausea overcame Kagome. She staggered, and fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "I................really.............need to............rest............." she muttered to herself, fatigue replacing any ounce of strength she onced possessed. An arrowed sored in an arc throught the air as it embedded itself into the miko's leg. Her entire frame shook violently as her vision slowly left her. She coughed up blood and collapsed, lasping into unconsiousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome............................Kagome.........................Kagome!" Kagome was jolted back into conciousness as she groggily sat up. Pushing her blood-soaked raven black hair out of her face, she found herself staring at the time-worn face of Kaede. "Kagome, take this, child." she said, stuffing a wooden spoon into the girl's mouth. Kagome almost choked and nearly spat the grotesque contents of the spoon out of her mouth, if Kaede hadn't clamped a firm hand onto the girl's chin, she would've succeeded. "Kagome, really, you must drink this. Its an antidote. You know, most demons do use poison arrows...................." Kagome grudgingly glared at the woman as she braced herself to spit out the vile liquid. *WHAM* Kaede hit the girl on the back, causing her to swallow the panacea. The younger of the two mikos sputtered, tears welling in her eyes as a burning sensation spread it's way across her throat.  
  
"Owwww............" Kagome managed to squeak out.  
  
"Shush child, your wounds aren't that bad, let me just bandage them." The old woman made herself busy soaking strips of linen in water. "You really shouldn't exert yourself like that Kagome-" Kaede began  
  
"What happened?!?!?!?!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, remembering the battle.  
  
"Well, we managed to drive the youkai away, but the death toll is the highest it's ever been. If it hadn't been for you, your friend, Sango, and her cat, what's it's name?"  
  
"Kirara." Kagome finished.  
  
"Yes, Kirara, well, if it hadn't been for you guys, we probably would've been wiped out." Kaede stated. Kagome smiled, and mentally thanked her friend. The older miko finished bandaging, and stepped back to survey her handiwork. "Aye, that will do. Off with you now child. You should probably cleanse yourself of your filth too." Kagome stood up, and nodded. Testing out her leg, she Gingerly put weight on it as she hobbled out of the hut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~North Quadrant~*~.  
  
  
  
A silver haired hanyou wiped his massive blade on the grass, cleaning it of the crimson blood that stained it. His white ears twitched as they detected the arrival a small, wolf youkai.  
  
"Feh, what is it you want weakling?" he said, annoyed. The wolf fidgited as he mumbled.  
  
"69 dead sir. 143 wounded. Requesting permission to forage for herbs-"  
  
"Feh. Fine, do what you want." the hanyou growled, cutting him off. The petrified wolf scampered off, leaving a very agitated hanyou. 'Stupid humans' he thought to himself. 'How is it even possible for them to pick off that many?' He strained his memory, trying to remember who had inflicted the most damage. It came to him suddenly.'That miko............................... and she was healing too......................' Inspriration struck him like a storm. "If I can kill the miko...............................no, even better, if I can capture the miko........" He said out loud, grinning. "I'd say that some shikon shards would be an appropriate ransom for a miko............." A maniacal light gleamed in his golden eyes, as he howled his triumph to the darkening skies.  
  
  
  
BA BUM BUMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!! Well, sort of. Oh and if you haven't figured out from the *cough cough cough* "subtle" *cough cough cough* hints I've been dropping the silver-haired hanyou is Inu-Yasha. And, seeing as this is my fic, he doesn't need to be protecting a human for the Tetsusaiga to transform. Well, thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!!! Please review!!!!! 


End file.
